


Confessions of the heart

by thebatman06



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, S1e19:Tales of Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey finally tells Donnie how he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Casey came out of the House and walked down the steps. He found April and mikey standing Near his Grandpa's Truck.  
"Have you two seen,Donnie?"Casey asked.  
"He went into the barn,we haven't seen him since."April said smiling at Casey.  
"What?"Casey said.   
"How Long?"April Asked.   
Casey blushed. "For a few months now."  
"What about you two?"He asked.  
"About the Same."Michaelangelo said.  
"Anyway,gonna go check on him."Casey said walking to the barn.  
Donatello was mixing chemicals when he heard the barn door open.  
"If I didn't know any better,I'd think your avoiding me."Casey said coming up behind Donatello.  
"I'm not avoiding you,Casey."Donatello said turning around to look at Casey.  
"I was a tad Freaked when you showed up at home with Raph tho."  
"How was I suppose to know you guys were brothers?"Casey asked.  
"How's Leo doing?"Donatello countered.  
"He's talking,he's not gonna be tap dancing anytime soon."Casey said.  
"Really?"Donatello said.   
Casey looked down. "Sorry."   
"I never did thank you for saving me that night." Donatello said.   
"You don't have to thank me,Donatello." Casey said. "I've been watching you guys train,Picked up a few tricks."

"Casey-I"Donatello started to say.  
"I Love you,Donnie."Casey proclaimed.  
"I Love that annoying big brain of yours,I Love how you challenge me."  
Donatello blushed at casey's words.  
"I never cared about anyone before you." Casey said.   
"I Love you too,Casey."Donatello said putting his hand on casey's cheek.  
"Your infuriating,Loud,Brash,Impulsive."  
Casey grinned."but all those things just make me Love you more."Donnie said.  
Casey closed the distance between them and Kissed Donatello.   
"Hey you two-"April said coming in.  
"Oh,sorry."  
Donatello pushed Casey away.  
"April,what's going on?"He asked.  
"Leo is awake."April said with a knowing smile. "Oh,I'll go check on him."Donatello said leaving the barn.  
"Good on you,Jones."April said.   
"How much did you hear?"He asked.  
"The Whole thing."April admitted.  
"I Meant every word."Casey said.  
"I'm happy for you."April said.  
"I Totally practice that whole speech in my bedroom too."Casey said Proudly.  
"Casey you comin?"Donatello asked.  
"Yeah babe."Casey said walking past April.  
She followed them out the barn and back to the House.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello,April,and Michaelangelo go to casey's hockey game.

Donatello woke up to Casey snoring loudly in his ear. He lifted casey's arm off of him and got out of the bed and put his mask back on. "Donnie Bear,come back to bed."Casey Mumbled in his sleep.  
"Casey,it's 11:34am."Donatello told him.  
Casey sat up and reached for his briefs on the floor. "You wanna leave now?"He asked Donatello.  
"Whose coming with you?"  
"Mikey and April."Donatello said.  
"Father and Leo went into town,Raph is hanging out with that girl,Suki."  
"I Told Him he'd Like her."Casey said Smiling.  
"You playing matchmaker for my brother is so weird." Donatello said smiling.  
"I'm glad your gonna be there to support me."Casey said Putting on his Hockey Pads.  
"As your Boyfriend,It's my job to be Supportive."Donatello said Handing Casey his Jersey.  
"Thank you,Let's go." Casey walking out of his room.  
Casey and Donatello walked down the stairs and out the House.  
Raphael and Suki were sitting on the Porch. "April and Mikey are waiting in your grandpa's Truck."Raphael said.

"They were,they went back inside awhile ago." Suki said.  
"Who are you?"Donatello asked.

"My Name is Suki." she said. "Your brother has told me a lot about you."  
"All Good I Hope."Donatello said.  
"This is Casey's Grandparents' House."Raph told her.  
"Your going to the Game?"She asked.  
"My Boyfriend is in it."Donatello said.  
"That's Me."Casey said putting his hand up.  
Michaelangelo and April came out of the House.  
"You Dudes ready to go?"Michaelangelo Asked.  
"Yes Mikey."Donatello said rolling his eyes.  
The Group of Four walked down the steps and got into the Truck.  
While driving down the Road Casey in the Driver's Seat,Mikey in the Passenger seat.  
Donnie and April in the backseat.  
They drove into the parking lot and Casey turned the car off.  
Casey got out and met up with his teammates.  
April and Donatello met up with Carlee,  
Casey's Teammate,Arthur's Wife.  
"Hey Donnie,Here to support your boyfriend?"Carlee asked with a grin.  
"Yup,Think we'll win?"He asked her back.  
"Yeah today's game is gonna be a win,I can feel it."Carlee said.  
Donatello,April,Michaelangelo,and Carlee sat in the first row with all the Other Wives and Girlfriends of the Players.  
Donatello cheered on Casey as the game went on.  
Donatello felt at home as he sat there  
Wearing one of Casey's Old sweaters.  
With his brother and Best Friend at a hockey game played by his boyfriend.  
Donatello and Carlee were the Ones who cheered the Loudest when Arthur Passed The Puck to Casey who then made the Goal that gave the Team their win.  
After the game Casey and the rest of team  
Walked out to the Parking Lot.  
Donatello Walked up to Casey and Hugged him. Giving him a peck on the lips.  
"You were so Awesome out there today."Donatello said.  
"Thank you,Donnie Bear."Casey said smiling.  
"Let's Go home,Casey."Donatello said walking towards the truck,where Michaelangelo and April were waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and Donatello go on a date

Donatello sat in the Truck while Casey Worked on it. The radio on.  
Casey singing Along to the radio.  
These Moments were a fave of Donatello's  
The two of them alone just causally talking while Casey Fixes the truck.  
enjoying the time together.  
"I don't wanna Leave."Donatello said.  
"We have to go back,You know shredder destroying our home and all that."Casey said.  
"I know we have to save New York City from Shredder,but this."Donatello said.  
"Us,I don't want it to end."  
" It Doesn't have to,We can Continue this when we get home."Casey Promised.  
"You Promise?"Donatello asked.  
"Yeah I Do."Casey said. He walked back to the front and finished.  
Once he was done he closed the hood.  
"Start it now."Casey said wiping his hands on the towel.  
Donatello turned the key in the ignition and the truck started.  
They drove up the road past the Corner store. They got out and Casey went to the truck bed taking out a Cooler.  
"I brought that up to you one time." Donatello said.  
"Well I Remembered,this is the Perfect place to do it." Casey said.  
Casey opened the cooler took out the blanket and Laid it out on the Grass.  
He then started laying out the food.  
"You Made Lasagna?" Donatello asked.  
"You Said you Liked it the last time."Casey said blushing.  
"You have been so good to me,Casey." Donatello said.  
They sat there under the shade of the Oak tree.  
Donatello sitting between Casey's legs their hands Clasped together.  
"This day has been wonderful." Donatello said."Thank you for this,Case."  
"Wanted you to relax,thought this was the best thing for you."Casey said kissing Donatello on the neck.  
"A Picnic on our Last day,I Couldn't ask anything More perfect."Donatello said turning toward Casey.  
"I Love you."Donatello said. "I Love you more."Casey answered back.


	4. welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang returns to NYC.  
> Casey Receives Devistating news.

As the Van rolled into the city limits everyone was nervous,  
Casey stopped the van in front of his apartment and everyone got out. "All everyone,We Split up." Leo Ordered."Casey,Raph with me."  
"Donnie,Take April,Mikey and Father with you to the lair." Donatello nodded. before he walked off with April,Michelangelo and their father,casey stopped him.  
"Come Back to me in One Piece." Donatello Said. "I Promise,Donnie Bear." Casey said Kissing him.  
"Case,You should keep your hair tied back like that."Donatello said. "i like it."  
"Come on,Casey."Raphael said."You can Be Lovey Dovey with don Later."  
Casey,Raphael,and Leonardo got back in the van and drove of down the road.  
"Their Really in love." Splinter said. "Yeah They are."April answered.  
"My Heart is glad,my son not only has a good friend,but he has found Love as well." Splinter said.  
"You had Reason to worry,your sons are not like everyone else."April said.  
"I Can See The Love Casey has for Donatello,it's real and Over Powering."Splinter said.  
"Their in for A Challenge,but there is no doubt in my mind that they can handle it."  
"I'm Happy for you and Michelangelo as well,April."Splinter said looking at her."  
April Smiled and Putting her hair behind her ear."Splinter,i'm so happy that you approve."  
"You and Casey have been Wonderful for my sons." Splinter said Smiling.  
"Thank you,Splinter."April Said.  
"It Appears Father Approves of our Relationships with Casey and April." Donatello says as they get nearer to the Lair.  
"Sounds Good to me,Donnie." Michelangelo Said.  
Once they got to the lair the Breathe a sigh of relief. Their lair had been untouched.  
"The Good thing is we won't have to move." Donatello said.  
"My home is gone."April said remember.  
"April,you know you can stay with us,until we can find you somewhere else to live."Splinter said.  
Michelangelo cheered. "You And Michelangelo can share his room." Splinter said.  
"Oh,It's still in one piece."Leo said coming in.  
Casey came in and went straight toward Donatello's room.  
"How is everything?" April Asked. " We Went to Casey's Dad's Place." Raphael said.  
"What Happened?"April said. "Some of shredder's Foot Ninja's Killed His dad." Raphael said.  
"Oh no Poor Casey." She said. "Wait i thought he didn't talk to his dad?" mikey asked.  
"They Made up before everything had happened." april said."Casey was excited because he wanted donnie and his dad to meet."  
"How did you guys find out?" She Asked. "his mom was staying with a friend,She told us what happened."Leonardo said.  
Casey walked into the room and donnie looked up from his book.  
"Case,what Happened?" Donatello asked getting up and running toward casey.  
"Mom- Mom Said That shredder had sent some Foot ninjas to the house." Casey said looking up at donnie with tears streaming down his face.  
"and they Killed my Dad." Donatello put his hand on Casey's cheek.  
"We Just made Up,Donnie Bear."Casey said shocked." he Apologized for abusing me and neglecting mom, you were gonna meet him"  
"Oh Casey." Donnie said Hugging him. "We just Made up,why-how."Casey said crying uncontrollably.  
"I'm Here for you,Casey."Donatello said making casey look at him." We all are,i'm not letting you do this on your own."  
"I love you,Donnie."Casey said. "I Love you too,Casey." Donatello said.  
Casey Laid down in the bed and donatello laid beside him.  
they laid there in the bed,quiet the only sounds were the breathing of the man and turtle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tons of Fluff

Casey woke up to his arms full of turtle.  
When casey showed up he found a pile of rubble and ash that used to be his apartment.  
The Foot clan had burned down his apartment building.  
when he found out that his dad had been killed and his apartment building had also been destroyed his heart shattered into a million pieces.  
His Mother who had moved in with his Aunt georgia was unharmed.  
He looked Down at Donatello who was still sleeping.  
the time they spent at the farmhouse was time well spent. Casey had Promised Donatello that the two of them would go back up there again.  
Donatello woke up to the sight of Casey smiling down at him. "Your Happy" Donatello said. "My Mom is ok,I have You." Casey said."I have alot to be thankful for."  
"When do you think we'll be able to go topside?" He asked. "Whenever father deems it ok,is my guess." Donatello said.  
"There is this new pizza place up the street."Casey said. "Mr.Jones,are you asking me out on a Date?"Donatello asked.  
"Yes,Mr.Hamato."Casey said."I Am." Raphael came into donatello's room."Family Meeting." Raphael said."Dad's Waiting."  
Casey Put on his boxers and donatello put on his mask. they walked out of the room hand in Hand.  
when they arrived in the living room,Michelangelo and April motioned for them to join them on the couch.  
"Yes My sons,April,Casey."Splinter Began. "It Feels Good to be home,but there is still the issue of Oroku."  
"He Still Lives and he trashed Miss O'Neil's home." Splinter pointed out.  
"Father,What Should we do?"Leonardo asked.  
"We stay hidden for now,But When the Time is right." He Began."We Let New York City Know that we are back and that we will Protect it."  
"That's all I wanted to tell you,you may go now." Splinter said going to his room.  
"It's A Beautiful day out today,what do you wanna do?"Casey asked. "We could go to the park."Donatello said.  
Donatello and casey went back to donnie's room to get dressed.  
Donatello put on casey's old sweater and some sweatpants. "You brought that back with you?" Casey asked. "It smells like you and it was the only thing that fit,that and the sweatpants." Donatello said. Casey Slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt,then his boots and jacket.  
donnie grabbed the car keys off his bedside table and they walked out of donatello's room.  
"Where are you two going?"Leonardo asked. "Were not gonna let the shredder keep us cooped up in the lair." Donatello said.  
"I'm Taking my babe to the park,were gonna have a Kick ass time." Casey said.  
"Just Be Careful you two." Leonardo said. "We will,leo."donatello said.  
the couple walked out of the lair and into the pod.


	6. Park Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatell and Casey spend the day at the park.

when casey and Donatello got out of the Truck, they were met with stares from bystanders. Casey's hand balled into a fist.  
"Case,Calm Down.' Donatello said Calming casey down. "I'm sorry babe,these yahoos are pissing me off." Casey said smiling.  
"Just Ignore them,Today is about us."Donatello said rubbing casey's arms.  
casey grabbed donatello's hand and continued walking through until they got to a tree.  
"Wait a Minute,This Is where we met that night."Donatello said smiling up at Casey. "Yeah,I ran into you."Casey said."After taking care of some Business." "Yeah,You ran into me."Donatello said." knocked me onto the ground." "I Came Back and helped you up."Casey said." After I Taught those punks a Lesson." "You Didn't run,Scream,Or Call me A Freak."Donatello said Smiling. "I Thought you Were cute,I Was Smitten the moment I Ran into you." Casey said closing the distance between them. "Case,there are People around."Donatello said Looking up at him. "Fuck them,we are finally back home."Casey said. He Pressed his Lips to Donnie's. the kiss was slow and Haunting. there were a few jeers, a few boos. two goons walked over towards casey and Donatello. Casey pulled out a Hockey stick from his bag. he swung around hitting one of the goons in the jaw. "am I Gonna Have A Problem with you guys?" Casey asked. "We don't like it when you freaks come around spreading your filth." The Goon said. "Were not doing anything wrong." Donatello said. the second goon came at donatello he pulled a bat out of casey's bag and started hitting the goon with it. Casey used his hockey stick to trip the first goon. " Now As I Was Saying." Casey said."I'm not gonna have a problem with any of you guys,Right?" the other bystanders walked off. casey put his hockey stick back in his bag and held out his hand. Donatello took his hand and they walked back to the truck. "Thank you for bringing me here." donatello said Smiling. "I Wanted- No I Needed to bring you here." Casey said." After everything that happened, we needed it." Casey kissed donatello One more time and opened the door for him so he could get in the truck. once casey closed donnie's door he walked over to his side,got in and started the truck. they went back to the safety and love of the lair.


	7. Their Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Karai Reunite  
> Leo Discovers who Karai's Father is.

*Flashback*  
"Hi,My Name Is Leonardo." Leo Said holding out his hand.  
"Your A turtle." She said.   
"Your Not Freaked Out." Leonardo said.  
"I've Seen Stranger things,A Talking Turtle is nothing." Karai said. "My Name Is Karai, is this your first blind date?"  
"Yeah,my brother made me do this." Leonardo said."he told me that i needed to lighten up."  
"My Friend Irma,Told Me The Same Thing." Karai admitted.  
"Shall we go inside?" Leonardo asked Opening the door.  
"yes."Karai said walking inside.  
*Flashback ends*  
Leo walked up the steps and the doorman let him in. he got to the elevator and pressed the door.   
he hadn't seen her since the night they had their first date. he got in the elevator, palms sweaty, his shell and Mask felt tight.  
He's Only known karai for a few Months,but he's already in love.   
he knocks on her door and he hears the familiar click of her boots.   
"Hello Leonardo."Karai said with a Surprised look on her face as she answered the door.  
"Is this a bad time?" Leo asked.  
"No,I - I Heard You Died in a explosion at that Antiques Store,I Was So Angry with father." Karai said.  
"Father?" Leonardo said. " Wait a Minute,Shredder is your father?"   
"Yes, I Was Trying to find a way to tell you." Karai said suddenly sad.  
"Our Families are suppose to be Mortal Enemies." Leonardo said. "But Those Past few months we spent together,I've never felt more alive then when i was with you."  
"We Can Make this work,Leonardo."Karai said grabbing his hands.  
" I Love You,Karai."Leonardo said."I Know we haven't known each other long and Were on opposite sides."  
"I Love you too,Leonardo."Karai said."It's true we are to be enemies,but i think of you as the love of my life."  
"I Wish We could just run away and Never return."Leonardo said."I'd Take you with me and never look back."  
"What of our Families?" Karai asked.   
"I wasn't serious,Karai."Leonardo said smiling. " I Would Like you to meet the family though."  
"Were Already At That Stage?" Karai asked smiling.   
"Yeah We are,I Think They would love you."Leonardo said.  
"When Should I Come over?"Karai asked. "I'll call you and let you know." Leonardo said.  
"Before I Go,I Have to Ask." He said.  
"Ask What?"Karai said. "How He Found you?" Leonardo asked.  
"I Was A Young Girl,5 Years Old."Karai began." This Man found me inside this abandoned house,He Adopted me."  
"Oh."Leonardo said.   
"That's why when I Found out what happened i was so upset" Karai said." I Couldn't Put my father's face to the man you all know as shredder."  
"I Have to go,Karai." Leo Said Kissing her."I'll Let you know when I'm ready for you to meet my brothers and My father."  
Leo walked out of karai's apartment happier then he'd been since coming back into town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback to when Donnie and Casey Met.  
> Jonatello/Aprilangelo double date

*Flashback*  
Donatello was Walking through the park when two thugs ran past him.  
A Third guy ran past Donatello Knocking him down.  
he ran back toward Donatello Hloding out his hand.  
"Sorry About that." He said Holding out his hand."Those Punks just stole a Old Ladies Purse, and I Was Teaching them A Lesson."  
"What's With The Costume?" He Asked. Donatello Smiled.  
"I'm Not Wearing A Costume."Donatello said.  
"Your A Giant Turtle." he Said.  
Donatello Nodded. "Does The Giant Turtle Have A Name?" He Asked.  
"Donatello" Donnie Said. "Casey Jones,At your Service." He Said Bowing.  
"It's Nice to meet you,Casey."Donatello said.  
"Will I See you again?"Casey Asked.  
"Maybe." Donatello said before Walking off.  
*Flashback Ends*  
April Walked into Michaelangelo's room and Found it empty.  
April went into the Living room and Found Donatello on the Couch.  
"Where is everybody?" April Asked.  
"Casey and Mikey Left earlier, Raph Took Suki to the movies and Leo went to his Girlfriend's Place." Donatello said.  
Michaelangelo and Casey walked into the living room.  
"Are you to ready to go?" Michaelangelo asked.  
"Where are we Going?"April Asked.  
"It's A Secret." Casey said.  
" Do you trust me?" Casey asked Standing in front of Donatello.  
"Yes I Do."Donatello said Smiling.

Casey,Donatello,Michaelangelo,and April all get in casey's truck and drive.  
they drive out of the city and into the nearest small town.  
They Stop at A Pizza Place. " Wait A Minute,Isn't this?"Donatello asks.  
"Yupp,Gino's" Casey Said Smiling.  
"Hey Casey,Donnie."Bella Said. "I Let Antonio know your here"  
"Thanks Bella." Donatello said.  
"Thank you Both."April Said.  
"The Case Man bought don Here."Michaelangelo said.  
"Donnie Bear,Likes their Tiramisu."Casey says.  
"Antonio,Says it's on The House."Bella said Putting the Pizza on the table.  
the couples each get them a slice of the pizza.  
Although Mikey's the one who eats the most.  
Donnie absentmindly plays with the locket Casey gave him when they woke up  
casey pays for the food and then they leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karai gets ready to meet leo's family  
> Donnie/Casey Sweetness.

Karai and Irma sat at Karai's island on the stools drinking coffee.  
"You Have been staring at your phone since i got here,what's the deal?" Irma asked.  
"Leo was supposed to call me to let me know when i should come over." Karai explained.  
"How Long have you two been dating?" Irma asked.   
"If you count our first date,that's two years."Karai said.  
She ran to her room and brought out two dresses. "So what do you think?" Karai asked irma." I Want to seem like i'm warm and Inviting."  
"The Blue Dress with the Floral Print or The White dress?" Karai said lifting them both up.   
"I Say Go With The Blue Dress with the Black Floral print." Irma Said.   
Karai's cell phone rang as she left the room. Irma answered it. "hello?" She asked."Oh Hi Leo, Karai's getting dressed."  
"Oh good, i'm on my way." Leo Said. "Kay See you when you get here." Irma Said.  
Karai came into the living room with her dress on and one shoe on,the Other in her hand, her hair tied into a messy bun.  
"Was that Leonardo?" Karai asked. "Yeah he's on his way." Irma said.   
Karai turned around. "Zip me up." Karai said to her friend.  
Irma Zipped up Karai's Dress and handed her handbag. Leo Knocked on the door and Irma opened it.  
"Welcome Leo," Irma greeted him. "How are you irma?" Leonardo asked.  
"I'm Doing good,finally got the Field reporter job at the local station." irma said.  
Irma let Leo In And He Looked up."Hello Karai." Leonardo said with A smile.  
"You ready?" He asked. "Yes, I'm Ready." Karai said smiling at Her boyfriend.  
*------------------*  
Donatello and Casey were in the bed,Listening to Donnie's collection of Jazz Cds.  
" Where did you get these?" Casey asked. "Me and April went to the record store and bought some new stuff." donatello said.  
Casey Stood up and Held out his hand. Donatello took Casey's hand and they danced.  
The Sounds of Ella Jones's till there was you filling the room.   
Donatello wrapped his arms around Casey laying his head on the older man's chest.  
" Hey donnie,casey."April said coming into Donatello's room.  
Casey Looked up at April. " What's Going on?" he asked.  
" Leo is home and he's brought his Girlfriend to meet the family." April said.  
"We'll Be Out there soon." Casey said turning back to look down at donnie.  
April left the room and went back to the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai finally meets the Hamato clan

Leonardo Walked into the Lair holding karai's hand. "Where does your father Think you are?" Leo Asked her.  
"Exactly where I Told Him I Was,Meeting my Boyfriend's family." Karai said as they walked into the living room and sat on the couch.  
"I Just Omitted to tell him my boyfriend is the youngest son of his sworn enemy,who he tried to corrupt."  
Leonardo smiled when raph and April walked into the room. "hey bro,April." He said Nervous.  
"Leo,Who Is This?" April Asked. "Karai Saki,Nice to meet you." She said Holding out her hand.  
"Saki?" Splinter said. "Your Oroku's Daughter?" "Shit." Leo Said. "Father,I Can Explain."  
"Explain What?" Splinter said Angry."That You Have been Carrying on with Enemy?"  
"I'm Nothing Like My Father,Splinter." Karai said."I Have Never cared for his crusade,and I Never will."  
"We Only want to bring Back Honor to the foot clan."Leonardo said. "We?" Raphael said.  
"Hey,What is going on?"Donatello said. "Our Brother is Sleeping with the enemy."Raphael Said.  
"How Long?" Splinter asked. "Two Years."Leonardo said.  
"So What you've been Sneaking out of the lair to see her?"Splinter asked.  
"If it wasn't for Raph i would have never had met her."Leonardo said."Father,Karai is the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
"We Both Want to same thing,Master Hamato."Karai said. "And What is that?" He Asked.  
"To Put an end to my Father's Reign Of Terror,To Restore Honor and Glory to The Foot Clan." Karai said.  
"Leo Would Love for you to support us,he craves your approval." Karai said ." I Love Leonardo and Would Lay down my life for him."  
"I Would Love to Have your Blessing,Not Just for my Sake but for Leo's as Well." She Continued."But I Could Live without it."  
"We Will Be Together,Whether you and The Shredder Like it or not." Leonardo said Clutching Karai's hand.  
"I Brought Her Here Because I Wanted you all to meet the Woman I Love."  
"I'm Sorry,My son." Splinter said. "Any Woman who is able to make my son feel the way he does,is welcomed here."  
"I'm Donatello,this is my boyfriend,Casey."Donnie said Walking up to her.  
Casey put out his hand and shook karai's when she put hers in his.  
"You Met April already."Donatello Said."That's My Brother Michaelangelo."  
"Sup Dudette." Mikey said. "You've Already met Raph,Sorry about him."  
"Shaddup Mikey."Raphael Said. "How does Daddy Feel about you dating A Turtle?"  
"Daddy Doesn't feel anything,Cause he Doesn't Know."Karai said."We already ran into a Problem with your Father."  
"I've already expressed my Apologies."Splinter said. "My Father would go Ballistic if he knew about me and Leo." Karai said.  
"Look,I Bought her here because i knew that we would receive unconditional love,please prove me right."Leonardo Pleaded.  
"Miss Saki,Despite Who Your Father is and What my family has been through in the past year."Splinter said."You Are Welcome here,let our home be your home."  
Thank you,Master Hamato." Karai said Bowing to him.  
"Welcome to The Family." Donatello,Michelangelo and April said in unison.  
"Yeah Welcome to the Family." Raphael said walking away with Splinter.  
"See I Told you they would love you."Leo said looking at Karai.  
"I Know Leo,I Know." She Said Smiling at her boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and Donnie go back to the farmhouse  
> A Family is Formed

" So,Wanna Go Back?" Casey asked While they were Sitting in the car waiting for Leo and April to bring out the pizza.  
"Go Back where?" Donatello asked. "To The Farmhouse,actually it's mine now."Casey said."Forgot to tell you about that."  
"What do you mean it's yours?" Donatello asked. "Remember me and my Mom Went to my Grandpa's funeral?" Casey asked.  
"Yeah I Remember." Donnie said. "well,I Inherited The Farmhouse."Casey said."I Was Working on it while we were there."  
"I Remember,You Made me a Rocking chair Like i'm some old lady." Donatello Said. "Your My Old Lady." Casey said grinning.  
"Shut up,Arnold."Donatello said Sweetly. "You and Ma are the only people allowed to call me by my first name." Casey reminded.  
"I Do Like the rocking chair." Donatello said."So How Long we gonna be Gone?"   
"I Don't know,A Long time?"Casey Said."We Need This time together."   
"I Would Love to go away with you." Donatello said."When Are We Leaving?"   
"Tomorrow Afternoon." Casey Said."Ma Is Gonna Be there and then Aunt Stefanie is gonna come pick her up to bring her back into the city."  
April Walks Out of the pizza place with two Boxes and Leo follows behind with the Other Two.  
"How Did You Manage to get four Pizzas?" Donatello Asked. "Apparently Mikey Comes in there all the time,Him and Giovanni Are Best Friends." Leonardo Said.  
"So That's Whose been at the lair Making Pizzas with Mikey." Donatello said."I Wasn't sure if i was Hallucinating or not that night."   
"SO What's going on?"April Asked. "Were Leaving tomorrow." Donatello said.   
"Going back to the farmhouse?" Leonardo Asked. "Yeah Just the two of us,You Guys can make it a few days without us right?" Donatello asked.  
"Yeah.we can manage."Leo Said."Dad Wants to get to Know Karai." He was beaming while telling his brother about this.   
-***************-  
Casey And Donnie Said Their Goodbyes to the family Last Night. casey pressed the button on his keys opening the garage door.  
He Piled Everything they needed into the truckbed and made sure it was secure before they drove out of the Garage.  
the windows rolled down and the music playing. "I actually Like it out here." Donatello said.  
"I Didn't think this would be your Thing,But I'm Happy your enjoying it."Casey said.   
When they Made it to the farmhouse,Casey's Mom Was Sitting on the porch.  
"Hey Ma." Casey Said Jumping out of the truck and running up the steps to hug her.  
"Hi Arnold,how are you?" She asked. "I'm Doing good,Me and donnie thought it'd be good for us to get away."  
"Hi Mrs.Jones,Nice to see you again."Donatello said smiling at her.  
"Nice To See You too donatello." She Said Grabbing her bag and walking down the steps.  
She got into the car with Casey's Aunt and went back to nyc.   
"How about I Go In there and Make us somethin to eat."Casey said while grabbing donnie's hand.   
An Older Man holding a Little girl's Hand walks up to the Porch. "Are You Casey Jones?" He asks.  
Casey Turns around and walks down the stairs Donnie following. "Yeah,I Am." Casey Says.  
"My Name is Victor Carter." He Said. "Gabby's Dad?" Casey said.   
"Your Mother Called and Told me you were coming back."Victor said."How are you,Donatello?"  
"I'm Doing well." The Turtle Said with a Smile."Hi Sweetie."  
The Little Girl Waved back. "Donnie Bear,What's going on?" Casey Asked.  
"Should You Tell him Or Should I?" Donatello Asked Victor.  
"This Is your Daughter,Shadow." Victor Said."Gabby Gave birth to her 5 years ago."  
"What? That's The Last Time we Saw each other,."Casey Said.  
Shadow walked up to donnie who got down to hug her.  
"You Ready to come home?"Donatello Asked  
." yes." she said as Donnie picked her up and brought her to casey.  
"Hi Baby girl,i'm your dad."Casey Said. "Hi Daddy." Shadow said Burrowing into Casey's Chest.  
"Thank You,Victor." Donatello Said. "Your Welcome Don." Victor said.  
"I'll Bring her stuff by Later." He said Before turning and walking to his car.  
the three of them walk into the house. "Are You Hungry?" Casey Asked her.  
"Yes Daddy I Am." Shadow said.  
"Well you and Papa go sit down at the table while i make Dinner." Casey said Kissing her on the forehead.  
Donatello Took shadow to the table and they watched casey make dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic time with an update on the family.

April Sent Donnie and Casey A Care Package,a few things she and Mikey Knew that Donnie and Casey Could Not Live without.  
Casey Sat The Box down on the Kitchen Table,Took the Pocket Knife out of his sweatpants pocket and cut the box open.  
He Handed Donnie the Letter and he Sat at the Table. "Shadow,Go get me my glasses." He Said to his daughter.   
the Little Girl ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. she came back down with the glasses and handed them to donnie.  
"Thank You,Sweetheart." He Said kissing her on the head. "Your Welcome,Papa." Shadow said before skipping back into the living room.  
"Dear Donnie and Casey,Mikey and I Decided to Make you guys a care Package." Donnie read Aloud.   
"Casey's Hockey Mask and Pads are in there,Along With Some of your Beakers and Test Tubes."  
Casey Picked up His Mask and Put It On. " There Is Also The Photo Album you worked on,I Put the Last of the Pictures that we took in the Album."  
"I also Made Sure To Put the Coffee that you Like in there as well." Donnie Continued. Casey Pulled out the Coffee and his Pads at the Same time.  
"Your Brothers and Father are Doing well,it's been 5 Months and we all miss you guys alot." Donnie Wiped his face. "Raph Has A New Girlfriend,Her Name Is Joi."  
"Aye Raph Finally found somebody who would love that ugly Mug of his."Casey said as he Pulled out the Photo Album. Donatello Rolled his eyes.   
"Your Father has decided to go to Japan, Leo and Karai are Going with Him." Donatello Put Down the Letter and Picked up the Second Page.  
"By The Time you Get This Letter they Will Already Be in Japan."Donatello looked up at casey. "You Ok,Babe?" Casey Asked.  
"Yeah,Just So Much Has been Going on here." Donatello Said."That I Didn't think about what was going on at Home."   
"What's the Last Line?" Casey asked. "That They'll Be Here Next Monday." Donatello said.   
"Papa,Can You Make some stroganoff ?" Shadow Asked. "Yes,Sweetie i will make that for you right now." Donnie said getting up from the table and walking to the stove putting everything in the pot. Arnold Played with Shadow while donatello cooked dinner. sometimes Donnie couldn't believe this was his life.  
he tries to understand why him and Casey where fated to meet and then reunite when they did.  
he Pondered on that while sitting at the Table Eating with his Boyfriend and Daughter.   
Looking at these two beings who were Put into his life for a specific reason.  
they sat on the couch after sending shadow to her room. Looking through the photo album.  
"I Honestly Don't remember meeting you guys or you teaching me how to fight." Casey said looking at a Picture of Him and Donnie when they were younger.  
they were holding hands and Donnie's Head was on Casey's shoulder. Casey's Blush was as red as the shirt he was wearing.  
"We Remember,I Remember you told me how cute you thought i was."Donatello said.   
"inside I Knew who you were,but Outside i Just saw a really cute turtle." Casey said.  
donatello tried to hide his smile and failed. "I Love you,arnie." Donatello said kissing Casey.   
"I Love you too,Donnie Bear." Casey Replied wrapping his arm around Donnie as they laid on the couch,


	13. reunited

casey woke up to the smell of eggs,bacon and Pancakes.  
he got out of the bed pickin up his briefs off the floor and slipping them on.  
he walked out of the room down the stairs and into the kitchen,where he found Donatello cooking at the stove.  
he went to the table kissed shadow on the head and went to the stove. he put his hands on donnie's hips kissing his neck.  
"I'm Cooking,be careful Arnie." Donatello Said. Casey Kissed him on the cheek and went to the Counter to pull out his mug.  
he set it down so he could set up the the coffee maker. "When are they coming in?" Casey asked.  
"This Afternoon." Donatello said dishing up the food."They got in last Night."  
"Did Mikey and April go with them?"Casey asked taking out his mug.  
"No They stayed behind." Donatello said as he set his plate and Shadow's plate down.  
he went back to the counter picked up Casey's plate and brought it to the table.  
Once Donatello sat down,casey set Donnie's mug in front of him.  
the family ate their breakfast and sat in comfortable silence.  
After breakfast, Donatello and Shadow sat on the couch while Casey went up stairs to take a shower and get dressed.  
A Hour passed and before they knew, there was a knock at the door.  
"Hey Victor,good Afternoon." Donatello said answering the door. "Hey Don,Here to Pick up My Little Girl." Victor said.  
"grandpa." shadow said running to the door. "There Is Van Outside." Victor mentioned.  
Donatello Walked outside and seen a green van parked next to Casey's truck.  
the driver side opened and April stepped out. Michaelangelo came out of the passenger side.  
they both ran up to Donnie and Hugged him.  
"welcome back,everybody." Donatello said as raph, joi,splinter and Karai got out of the backseat.  
"who is this?"April Asked walking up to victor and looking down.  
"this is Shadow."Victor said. "She's Ours."Donatello said.  
"What's Going on Out Here?" Casey said walking down the porch steps.  
"Our family is here."Donatello said. "Hey Everybody" Casey Said. "Come In."  
"So The two of you are Raising that girl?"April Asked. "Where's the Mother?"  
"Gabrielle,Gave birth to shadow." Casey said.  
"your Ex-Girlfriend?" April Asked. "Yes"Casey said.  
"where is she?"April asked.  
"She passed away the night she had shadow." casey revealed.  
"donnie bear,had made friends with victor and arranged for me to meet my daughter." Casey continued.  
"that's why he was spending so much time at victor's house."April put together. "he was arranging for you to meet shadow."  
"yeah now i got the love of my life and my little girl." Casey Said. "i'm happier then i've been in a long time."  
"So How is Everyone doing?" Casey asked as he walked up the steps.  
"let's Go Find Out."April answered as they walked into the house.  
when they walked in they were greeted by Karai and Joi speaking to each other in Japanese.  
"Gather Round So We Can tell of our trip." Splinter said.


	14. the final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings reunite  
> a new villian rises

donnie sat on the couch with April and Mikey. raph,leo,and Joi sat around Splinter, karai sat next to him.  
Casey was sitting in his chair. "we went to Japan to locate my Master Yoshi's Daughter,Michiru." Splinter said.   
"my master and Tang Shen,Left michiru behind to stay with The Ancient One." Donatello Nodded along.  
"Wait Father,If Michiru is Your Father and Mother's Daughter,then Doesn't that Make her our Aunt?" Donatello asked.  
"YES!!"Michaelangelo Shouts Jumping up. "To Agree with your Brother's Excitements yes,Michiru is your aunt." Splinter said smiling.  
"we brought her back to new york." Splinter Continued."She's on her way here."  
"I can't wait to meet her."Donatello said excited. They Hear a Knock at the door. Donatello goes to answer it.  
"Hello, Donatello." A Woman with Auburn hair and Green Eyes, Wearing a Blue Dress and Black Booties.  
"Aunt Michiru?" Donatello says. "My Brother talked so much about you,i'm glad to finally meet you." Michiru said.   
"You Must Be Casey,are you treating my nephew right?" She said facing him. "yes mam,i am."Casey said."I'd Die for him."  
"were Doing fine,Aunt Michiru."Donatello said."were in a Good Place."  
"You three come sit down."Splinter said. "I will Tell you the story."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
the plane touched down and a girl was Waiting with two older Japanese men.  
"Welcome To Japan." she said. "my name is Joi,i'll be your guide while your here."  
Raph Flashed his smile. "Nice to meet you,Joi." He Said winking.  
"we are here to see the ancient one."Splinter said.  
"I'll Take you to him."Joi Said. she Lead Splinter,Leonardo,Karai,and Raphael to the ancient one's House.  
she knocked on the door. a Woman Answered the door.  
"Joi,what's Going on?" The Woman Said. "Their Here to see the ancient one." Joi said.  
"Michiru?" Splinter said surprised. "Father,you know her?"Leonardo asked.   
"Brother,your home." Michiru said squatting down to hug splinter.  
she stood up,turned toward the boys and Karai. "Splinter has told me so much about you" She said.  
"Two are Missing." She replied. "Mikey stayed behind with his girlfriend,our other brother is Living with his boyfriend."Raphael said.  
"He Moved out?" She asked. "Yes their living on his boyfriend's family farm with their daughter."Leonardo said.  
"that's nice,what brings you out this way?" Michiru asked. " I Needed to find you,something has happened."Splinter Said.  
"What is it?" Michiru asked. "He Has returned,the Nogitsune." Splinter said.


End file.
